Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Let it Go
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: inspired by diseny's Frozen. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzal (Pascal and Toothless included) have powers over seasons and are kept locked away from the rest of the world. this is the story of how they broke away from their prison and saved their world while at the same time avoiding capture and trying to covince people that they're not dangerous. or at least not to good people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons**_

_**Let it Go**_

Chapter one

Rapunzal frowned at the colorfully painted palace walls around her. Jack glared at the fortieth ice sculpture he had so carefully created that day. Merida carved yet another pattern into her wooden bow having already completely decorated all of her arrows. Hiccup scratched Toothless behind the ears being careful to avoid his pressure point. You see Rapunzal, Jack, Merida and Hiccup had been trapped in this stupid castle for five years of their lives. They had each been born with a special power over a different season and their parents hadn't known what to make of it except that it could be dangerous. So when the king had offered them a place to stay where they could be hidden from the world, without even asking what the kids thought about it their parents had agreed. So now, after being here for five years, trapped and concealed away from the world until they managed to control their powers. Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen.

Rapunzal Bellflower looked around at her friends behind her. Hiccup had given up trying to cheer up his dragon and was now sitting slumped against Toothless's scaly side. Hiccup had power over autumn. Jack lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling with a distant look on his face. Jack had power over winter. While Merida was tracing pictures on a piece of paper with a little bit of chalk. Merida had power over summer. They all looked so sad and depressed. Exactly how Rapunzal felt. She sat down beside Hiccup, tucking some of her insanely long hair behind her ear. Rapunzal had power over spring.

She put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, offering him her best attempt at a sad smile. He tried to return it, but his heart clearly wasn't in it. So Rapunzal did the only thing she could. This is what they always did when they were really upset. It always made them feel better because it ticked the king and his servants off to no end.

Rapunzal closed her eyes and sang,

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door," she opened her eyes when she heard Merida pick up the next verse.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen," Jack took on the next verse.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried," Hiccup began singing as well.

"Don't let them in; don't let them see, be the good kid you always had to be,"

Rapunzal continued, "conceal don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know,"

Merida started, "let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door,"

Jack sang, "And here I stand, and here I'll stay, let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway,"

Hiccup picked it up, "it's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all,"

As they sang a thick carpet of lush, green grass and ferns spiraled out from where Merida sat, colorful spring flowers sprang up around Rapunzal and made their way around the room, snow began to fall and dust the plants lightly from Jack and mixed in with the light snowfall was a bunch of falling autumn leaves.

Rapunzal kept singing, "up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe, I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve,"

Merida followed her lead, "let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door,"

Jack continued the verse, "and here I stand, and here I'll stay, let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway,"

Now it was Hiccup's turn, "standing, frozen in the life I've chosen, you won't find me, the past is so behind me, buried in the storm,"

Rapunzal kept it up, "let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore,"

They weren't finished yet so Merida kept singing, "let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door,"

Jack sang, "And here I stand and here I'll stay, let it go, let it go, the cold never bothered me anyway,"

Hiccup finished the song, "let it go, let it go, and here I stand, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go,"

By the time they had finished their room was an eruption of summer, spring, winter and autumn. They burst out laughing. This was how they knew that no matter what they weren't alone. They had others like them. They spent the rest of the afternoon, skating on the ice Jack had made and weaving wreaths out of Merida and Rapunzal's flowers and ferns. They knew they would have a bad time once the kind discovered what they had done but right then they didn't care. They were supposed to be learning how to control their powers but as they skated and wove none of them could understand why people would fear what they could do.

If only they were right.

**A/N: I went to see Disney's Frozen last night and it inspired me to right this! I just realized that I should really have a disclaimer on this so here it is: I don't own Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzal Bellflower, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, Brave, Tangled or Frozen. Please review! Bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After being yelled at by the king for what they had done (again) the servants had been sent to clean up their "mess." Rapunzal's hair was quite forcefully brushed and braided so tightly she could barely move her head without hurting herself, Jack had his gloves tied on again, Merida's clothes were changed for the restricting and incredibly tight sky blue dress and white headdress while her bow and arrows were taken away from her and Hiccup had to let them take Toothless away from him again. As soon as the servants left the king stood in the doorway. "You are all here for one reason and one reason only. To learn to control your powers! You can't do that if you keep letting them go like this!" Jack approached the king but Hiccup blocked him, shaking his head in a_ He's not worth it_ gesture.

Rapunzal was already starting to tear up from the pain caused by the constant tug of her hair and she hated it when the king yelled at them. Merida put her arm around her friend's shoulders trying to calm her. "You can't keep up locked up here forever." Merida said angrily. The king's expression softened like it always did when one of the girls talked to him. "Just remember what I told you." Rapunzal looked up and recited, "Conceal, don't feel." The king patted her on the head making all of them glare. Jack had, had enough. "Don't touch her!" he cried getting in-between the king and Rapunzal. "Don't Jack!" Rapunzal tried to warn but it was too late. Frost had already begun to creep up the king's legs. The king grabbed Jack's wrist and glared down at him. Jack glared right back up with his ice blue eyes filled with hatred and defiance.

"Stop it boy!" the king snapped. When Jack didn't stop the king pushed him away and slapped him hard. Jack didn't even flinch. "You're the one we have to watch!" the king scowled at the white haired boy. "You're the one with power over winter! The worst most dangerous and by far the most evil of the seasons! Out of all four of you, you're the cursed child. The one that's trouble." Tears were clear in Jack's eyes but he would die before he let the king know about his pain. "That's right." Jack hissed. "I'm always trouble! And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way!" and with that Jack shut his eyes and a trail of ice formed under the king's feet and pushed him at the door with a cold gust of winter wind blasting him full force in the face. The king was shocked for a minute before stomping up to Jack again and hitting him. Hard. Jack fell and he would've hit the ground if Hiccup hadn't caught him.

"Get out." Hiccup snapped. The king didn't stay any longer. He turned and slammed the door loudly after blowing out all the lights so the room was plunged into darkness. They could hear the door being locked from the outside. Rapunzal started full on crying and she and Merida sat on the floor hugging. "You okay?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah." Jack said, even though he knew his cheek would bruise where he had been hit. "It's so dark." Merida said. "I can do something about that." Rapunzal said from wherever she was on the floor. It was too dark to see. "Merida, help me with my hair." There was some struggling and scuffling but eventually they got Rapunzal's hair free. She sang,

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design,"

As she sang her hair began to glow.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…."

Hiccup and Jack sat down with Merida and Rapunzal as the light began to dim again. The four of them sat there in the dark. Hoping that morning would come soon.

For bad things lurked in the dark.

**A/N: thank you to all who have reviewed! This is for you! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

By the next morning they had a plan. They woke up early so they would have time to get ready and put their plan into action. Jack stood by the door, Rapunzal sat in the middle of the room, Merida stood in the corner next to the door and Hiccup stood on the other side of the room. "Ready?" Jack asked. The others nodded. Jack looked to Rapunzal and with a smile on her face she began to scream. "Help!" she cried as loudly as she could, "help! I can't breathe! Our room's on fire! Ah!" she stopped for a second to breathe and they all tried not to laugh. "Someone save us!" she screamed. Jack nodded to Hiccup, and the Viking boy concentrated at the ground.

A huge autumn tree grew out of the floor, Hiccup focused and it cracked and fell. It hit the ground hard and had the exact sound of a beam falling. "Now Merida!" Jack whispered urgently. Merida rubbed her hands together and they began to smoke. She pushed hard and the smoke billowed from her hands and out the cracks in the door. Rapunzal started screaming again as Hiccup made a smaller tree fall but this time when it fell Rapunzal stopped screaming abruptly so it would seem like she had been hit. They could hear footsteps and Hiccup started to cough like he couldn't breathe, Merida followed his example and Jack joined in.

"Help us," Hiccup gasped dramatically as he made another tree fall and splinter. "Please," Jack added weakly. "Punzie won't wake up!" Merida cried before breaking into a harsh coughing fit. Rapunzal put a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh.

"They're coming!" Hiccup whispered excitedly as he made one last tree fall. All four of them gathered by the door and as soon as a guard opened it Jack closed his eyes and ice formed under the guards feet and stretched out all through the hallway. The guards slipped and were sent tumbling into the room. Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzal didn't waste any more time in using the ice like a giant slide and escaping. They got to the window at the end of the hall and other guards surrounded them. The king himself stood before them. Jack saw his staff in the hands of one of the guards. He grabbed it before anyone could blink and pushed the window open.

"Get back here this instant!" the king demanded. "I order you! You all belong to me!" Rapunzal hopped onto the window ledge beside Jack and Merida followed with Hiccup close behind. "Sorry ugly." Jack taunted. "But we don't belong to anybody! Grab on!" he called to his friends. They didn't question him. Jack leaped out the window and dropped at first before flying higher. The warm summer air blew around them as Jack struggled to keep them all aloft. "What about Toothless?" Rapunzal asked. "And Pascal?"

"Down there!" Hiccup said pointing to the ground far below them. "They're following us." Jack looked down and forced his eyes to stay open. He was having a lot of trouble keeping them up. "Good." He panted, making the others look at him in concern. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer." Merida pointed to the mountain. "If you can get us that far then we'll be far away from the king and his men." Jack nodded and kept flying.

When they landed they actually kind of crashed sending them all sprawling in different directions. Hiccup tumbled down a small hill before getting to his feet. Hiccup smiled and brushed himself off. They had finally done it! They were free! That's when he saw Jack. The white haired boy lay on his side with his eyes closed. His staff lay next to him like it had just rolled out of his hand. His open hand lay next to it. "Jack!" Hiccup cried, scrambling over to his friend. Rapunzal and Merida ran over to him.

"Jack?" Merida asked. "Jack can you hear me?" Rapunzal held her hair ready in case he was hurt. Jack opened his eyes weakly and pushed himself up with his elbows. He winced and Hiccup handed him his staff. "Are you hurt?" Rapunzal asked worriedly. Jack sat up and leaned against Hiccup and Merida. "I'll be fine." He said tiredly. "Nothing to worry about." Suddenly Toothless came charging toward them with Pascal clinging to his ears. "Toothless!" Hiccup cried happily. Toothless hurried over to them and Hiccup hugged his dragon. Pascal was picked up by Rapunzal who gave him a little squeeze before she placed him on her shoulder in his usual spot. Toothless spat out Merida's bow and quiver. "Thanks." Merida said picking up her things even though she grimaced at the dragon slobber.

That night after they had made camp in a small cave they had found, Hiccup and Toothless sat out under the stars. "We actually did it bud." Hiccup said softly, staring up at the night sky for the first time in years. "We're free."

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but I really liked that chapter! I'm going away for the next few days but as soon as I get back I'll add another chapter okay? Feel free to review and tell me what you think! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

They decided to try going home. Berk was the first stop and Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about it. He hadn't seen his friends, family, village or other dragons in five years. A lot must've changed in that time. He wasn't worried for the dragons though, he knew Astrid could take care of them and everyone else as well. Would they be glad to see him? Or would they turn him and his friends away? Questions swirled and spun through his mind as they flew. Rapunzal flew with Jack and Merida sat behind Hiccup on Toothless's back. Poor little Pascal was clinging to Rapunzal's shoulder with all his might.

The others talked and joked and laughed but Hiccup was deaf to all of it as the Island of Berk came into view. Memories upon memories washed over him like the sea. He saw the ocean crash and break against the strange rock formations, he saw the glacier, he saw the hills and mountains, and he saw the farms and the village. He saw his house and the dragons. "Where should we land Hiccup?" Jack called over the wind. Hiccup looked up and realized he was being spoken to.

"I think it'd be best if you guys landed on the other side of the island while me and Toothless land in the village. You three might surprise them. No offence but this is my home and I…. I want to see my father and friends again." Merida gave Hiccup's hand a slight squeeze. "We understand Hic." She said and took the hand that Jack offered to her. Hiccup watched as they flew away. "Ready bud?" Hiccup asked. His dragon snorted and they flew down to the village.

Astrid sat on a rocky ledge with her dragon curled up beside her. It had been five years since Hiccup had been sent away to learn to control his weird powers and life hadn't been the same since. She had, had to take over the Dragon Training Academy, she had, had to deal with Snotlout and the twins being idiots on her own, she had, had to settle fights, train dragons, clean up messes, update the book of dragons but that was okay with her. What really hurt her was her best friend being gone and probably never coming back.

Astrid was a tough Viking girl who didn't cry for anything. That had changed in the past five years. Astrid felt tears roll down her cheeks and she made no move to wipe them away. Stormfly nuzzled her shoulder in concern and Astrid flung her arms around the dragon's neck, burying her face in the warm blue scales and cried for all she was worth. Blond hair was messy and stray strands of it clung to her face, blue eyes were red from crying and her dark eyelashes were tangled and wet. "It's not fair Stormfly." She sobbed. "Why did he have to go away? He wasn't hurting anyone!"

Hiccup saw Astrid on the ledge before she saw him and nearly fell out of the saddle. "Down there Toothless." He whispered so quietly it was hardly a sound at all but the night fury heard it and took them down. They landed silently behind them and Hiccup dismounted. "I miss him." he heard Astrid saying. "I wish he was here." Hiccup felt tears come to his eyes. After all this time she still loved him just as much as he loved her. "I am here." He said softly. Astrid looked shocked for a minute before standing up and calmly walking over to him. "I'm not dreaming right?" she asked and he could only shake his head as tears threatened.

She punched his arm hard and he winced before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back and when they broke apart they embraced each other. Neither wanting to let go in fear that if they did they would never see each other again. "You came back." She said. "Of course I did." He replied. "I never stopped thinking about you and everyone else. Are things still going okay?" she nodded and they pulled away from the hug. "Come on." She said, "Everyone's going to want to see you and Toothless. Things haven't been the same since you left."

"I have a lot to tell you." Hiccup said. "But first." He turned his back on her for a second and blew into his hands. He formed the red, orange and yellow leaves carefully until they were in the perfect shape of a tiara. He turned back to his girlfriend and bowed before placing the crown of leafs on her head. "Please don't be scared of what I can do." he said, looking at the ground. Astrid touched the crown on her head and smiled. "I never was."

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but it's been crazy and I got out of the writing mood for a while. I'll try to have the second part of this up soon! Even though I can't make any promises. Hope you liked it! Oh and I'm sorry to all of you who like MeridaxHiccup but I ship AstridxHiccup most of the time. Please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hiccup was more than a little surprised when his whole village welcomed him back. As soon as Astrid and he had landed their dragons every villager surrounded them. A few took Hiccup's hands and thanked him for returning. Others apologized for sending him away. "Thank Thor you're back!"

"I'm so sorry we sent you away!"

"Welcome back Hiccup!"

"Enough!" a deep voice that Hiccup would recognize anywhere said and his father Chief Stoic the Vast pushed through the crowd and to his son's side. "Hiccup." he said quietly in stunned shock. "You're back." Hiccup slid off of Toothless's back and turned to face his father. "Yeah." He said. "And it looks like the village is still in one piece. Who would've guessed?" Stoic embraced his son in a bone crushing bear hug that only a Viking father could make. "I'm so glad you're home." he said. "Thanks dad." Hiccup said, trying to breathe. "Can you put me down now?" Stoic instantly dropped his son and Hiccup stumbled back, gasping for breath, but he smiled anyways.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called as he, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch, Snotlout and Hookfang ran up to them. "We missed you so much!" Fishlegs cried as he trapped the smaller boy in yet another bone braking embrace. "I missed you all to." Hiccup said once he had freed himself. "How've you all been without me?" Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut. "When you weren't here Hiccup," he said. "Ruffnut was even more annoying than normal!" Ruffnut kicked Tuffnut in the knee. "Was not!" she challenged. "Was too!" Tuffnut shot back as he hopped around on one leg. They started tackling each other and Hiccup returned his attention to the others.

"Astrid and I started something while you were gone." Snotlout cooed, pulling Astrid toward him. She made a disgusted expression appear on her face and twisted his hand backwards so he fell over with a pained cry. "Keep dreaming Snotlout." She said. "As you can see," Fishlegs told Hiccup, "Not much has changed." Gobber came up to them. "What about your powers Hiccup?" suddenly silence overtook everyone. Hiccup pushed his way toward a platform they had built for making announcements. Everyone gave him their attention.

"I understand if you're afraid of me." Hiccup said. "But you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt anyone. Dad, where you sent me wasn't what they told you it would be. Me, and three other kids were kept locked up in a room all day for five years. We never left. Toothless wasn't allowed to be with Me." there were murmurs of shock and outrage as the news settled in. "None of us learned to control our powers. I can keep them at bay so no one needs to worry. Let me show you. Please." Astrid felt like crying. That's what he had said to her when she had first flown with him on Toothless.

"Go on Hiccup!" Astrid called up to him. "Yeah, show us!" Snotlout added on, soon the whole crowd was shouting for him to show them his power. He smiled gratefully. "Ready?" he asked. They all nodded. He wound his hands around a small ball of air as he formed gold and orange dust. They watched as he flung the gold and orange dust into the sky and it rained down around them, taking the form of fresh autumn leaves. He then held his hands at the platform and focused. A cool autumn breeze worked through the summer air and a huge maple tree grew through the middle of the platform.

It had brown, red, orange and yellow leaves that caught the sunlight perfectly. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands outwards. Hundreds of beautiful autumn leaves surged towards the crowd but fell around them gently. They all started cheering.

Hiccup sat on the edge of the platform after his performance and wove crowns and necklaces out of leafs for the younger kids. When he was finished the last one he mounted Toothless. "Dad," he said. "Yes son?" Hiccup took a deep breath. "Those other kids I told you about? Well they're here. They escaped with me." his dad looked surprised for a minute before nodding in understanding. "You can bring them to the village. I want to meet them." Hiccup smiled. "Thanks dad."

Hiccup returned about an hour later with Jack, Merida, Rapunzal and Pascal. Stoic, Gobber, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch and Thornado gathered around them. "Dad, guys," Hiccup said. "These are my friends." Rapunzal waved nervously while Merida and Jack said a quiet "Hi" no one could blame them for being kind of intimidated. Viking's were kind of scary sometimes.

"Guys, this is Jack." Hiccup said, introducing Jack to everyone. Stoic looked at Jack. "Good to meet you." He said finally. "Same." Jack replied before going to stand next to Toothless. "And this is Merida." Hiccup said. "Oh finally!" Astrid exclaimed. "Another girl!" Ruffnut smiled. "And she's got weapons!" Merida smiled and went off to the side to talk to them. They were gonna get along just fine.

"And Rapunzal and Pascal." Hiccup finished. "Hi everyone." Rapunzal said with a friendly smile. Hiccup tried not to laugh at Tuffnut's expression. He was totally in love with her! Rapunzal gave him a small smile and went to talk to the other girls. "So they all have powers like yours?" Fishlegs asked as they watched Rapunzal and Merida talk with Astrid and Ruffnut while Jack talked with Snotlout and Tuffnut. "Yup." Hiccup answered. "Rapunzal's got power over spring time, Merida's got power over summer and Jack has power over winter."

"Wow." Fishlegs said. "Is it really hard to control them?" Hiccup shrugged. "Only sometimes. If we keep it all inside for a few days it starts to get really uncomfortable. Then we have to let it all out in one big rush. That can be kind of dangerous so we try not to get to that point."

Just then, a lookout came running toward Stoic. "There are ships on our shores!" he cried. "They're not Outcasts, Berserkers or Trader Johan! They have a royal symbol!" Stoic turned to Hiccup. "They're the ones who imprisoned you?" Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzal and Merida all nodded. "You're not safe here." Gobber pointed out. "We can give your friends dragons and all of you supplies. As much as we hate to send you away so soon but you have to go. We'll tell them you were never here."

"And if they don't believe you?" Hiccup asked desperately. "This is where I live!" Gobber winked at him. "We're Vikings with dragons. Give us some credit." Hiccup smiled weakly. "Okay. Thanks Gobber." Gobber hugged his apprentice. "Come back later." He said. Hiccup nodded and hugged each of his friends (even Snotlout) and his dad. "Bye dad." Hiccup choked, on the verge of crying. "Be strong." Stoic said. "You don't have to worry about us." Hiccup gave his father one last hug before hurrying to help his friends with the dragons. "There are a couple of extra Nadders." Astrid said. She gave a blue Nadder of a much darker shade then her own to Jack, a red one to Merida and a purple one to Rapunzal. Fishlegs handed them each a satchel with supplies in it. "Be careful." He warned.

Hiccup smiled. "We'll come back." He promised. Astrid gripped his hand. "You better." She kissed him one last time before the sounds of the approaching enemy started getting closer and they were forced to fly away. Hiccup watched as the Island of Berk faded away into the distance and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. Merida flew in front of the rest of them on her red Nadder and called back, "We'll go to my home. If they come there then we'll be safe in the castle." They agreed that it was their best chance and flew to Dunbroch.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but it's here now! They're off to Dunbroch! What will happen when they get there? You'll have to wait until the next chapter and it's not gonna be this weekend! Sorry but it'll be incredibly chaotic in about two hours which is why I'm writing this now. Anyways please review! Bye!**


End file.
